A general display system displays an image on a display module such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal panel, electro-luminescence panel, and a plasma display panel.
For this purpose, the display system processes video data or video signals from a video information source into a form that is required by the display module. The video data or video signals processed into the form required by the display module are provided to and displayed on the display module.
Also, the general display system operates in a display power management (DPM) mode in order to minimize power consumption when an expressed image does not change.
At this point, during the DPM mode, it is judged that whether there are horizontal synchronization signals or vertical synchronization signals, and when none of the horizontal synchronization signals and vertical synchronization signals is input to a monitor, it is judged that the monitor is not used, and a microcomputer inside the monitor supplies power to only essential elements for a stand-by state, and cuts off power supplied to other elements, particularly elements that consume high power.
The DPM mode is divided into a normal mode and a power-saving mode including a suspend mode and a stand-by mode.
Also, a DPM mode in a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may be divided into a normal mode and a stand-by mode, which is a power-saving mode.
Since a display system operates in at least two operating modes, it is required to control power depending on an operating mode in which the display system operates.
However, it has not been possible to allow a user to clearly know an operating mode in which the display system currently operates.
Also, as a user's demands are diversified, a desire to utilize the display system as an interior product suitable for creating a variety of atmospheres as well as a simple display device is increasing.